The Killing Moon
by Rhiannon1
Summary: "The light of the moon shone down upon me, becoming redder the closer it got to dawn. The killing moon. That’s what Luna had always called this stage of the moon before dawn. She said the red tint to it was a sign of the night dying."


Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon and barring some sort of miracle, I never will. The song, "Killing Moon," is by Echo and the Bunnymen; I don't own that either. Thanks to Nichire for inspiring me. Her post on the eclipse the other night on the AI forums got me thinking about this and it just happened. Many thanks also to Evil Illusions for taking on the enormous task of editing this spur of the moment fic, I really appreciate it =). Now on with the show!  
  
The Killing Moon   
  
By Rhiannon  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Under the blue moon I saw you  
  
So soon you'll take me  
  
Up in your arms, too late to beg you   
  
Or cancel it, though I know it must be   
  
The killing time  
  
Unwillingly mine  
  
   
  
"He's a demon, don't you understand that?" Rei shrieked.   
  
   
  
"He can't be! There is no way that he is a demon Rei. There is no way   
  
that he has been taken from me!" I challenged.  
  
   
  
"Face it Usagi, Mamoru is no longer the same. He has turned into   
  
something that even we as Senshi do not understand. He is something far   
  
beyond the evil that the negaverse has ever brought us." Rei finished, her   
  
shoulders slumping.   
  
   
  
"How did this happen Rei? What kind of demon could have taken him over   
  
so completely?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know. If tonight is any indication though, he's a vampire   
  
now. I hate to say it Usa, but it's up to you to stop him."  
  
   
  
"Me?" I gulped, "How can I stop him? I love him. I don't have the   
  
heart to kill him."  
  
   
  
"I know Usagi, but sometimes we all have to do things we don't want   
  
to." Rei finished as she walked away from me in the darkened ally.   
  
Unbidden visions filled my mind. Visions of Mamoru just a few minutes   
  
before. Visions of my only love taking the life of an innocent. I sighed as   
  
I realized that I would need to stop him.   
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
"You're playing games with me Usako…" He growled as he stalked around   
  
the park looking for me. After my talk with Rei, he'd come to find me.   
  
We argued, and finally I fled to the park. He followed me closely.   
  
I'm sure if he wanted to, he could have caught me before we reached the   
  
park, but he didn't.  
  
   
  
"I'm not playing games, I just don't have the will to fight you right   
  
now." I sighed as I stepped out from behind a tree to allow him to see   
  
me.  
  
   
  
"Usa, I don't want a fight. I want you to join me!" He pleaded.  
  
   
  
"You know I can't do that Mamoru. And you also know that I can't kill   
  
you, but I will if I must."   
  
   
  
"So proud my Usako. My beautiful Usa. Of course you don't want to   
  
join me of your own free will and you don't have to..." He crooned as he   
  
stepped closer to me.  
  
   
  
In starlit nights I saw you  
  
So cruelly you kissed me  
  
Your lips a magic world  
  
Your sky all hung with jewels  
  
The killing moon  
  
Will come too soon  
  
   
  
He kissed me, hard and soft. I don't know how else to describe it. It   
  
was like the same tender kisses he'd always given me, but it held a   
  
danger to it. He deepened the kiss and suckled my lips so hard that I was   
  
sure that he had bruised them.  
  
   
  
"You need to come to me of your own free will Usako. I cannot make you   
  
one of my kind unless you come to me of your own free will. Live with   
  
me in this endless forever. Together we can rule the world. My powers   
  
have only been intensified by becoming a vampire. Imagine what would   
  
happen if you became like me. Your powers would increase ten-fold!   
  
Does that not appeal to you?" He coaxed as he brought his lips down to   
  
mine again.  
  
   
  
I allowed myself to kiss him, to forever remember this moment. I knew   
  
in my heart that this would be the closest that I would ever come to   
  
having my Mamo-chan back. I wrapped my arms around him, delving my   
  
tongue into his mouth. He pushed me away with a shuddering breath and   
  
breathed deeply before he spoke to me.  
  
   
  
"You give your body to me so willingly, why not your soul as well? I   
  
promise you Usagi, you have nothing to fear of this life. We'd live   
  
forever. We'd never have to fear anything or anyone ever again!"  
  
   
  
   
  
"You know as well as I do that I cannot do that. We can never live   
  
like this!"  
  
   
  
"Yes we can! We thrive by the light of the same moon! The moon that   
  
you come from is the moon that now allows me to live. It is your   
  
heritage and now it is my lifeline." He spoke passionately.   
  
   
  
"You know that this can never be," I cried softly, tears clouding my   
  
vision.  
  
   
  
"I will wait for you Usako. Though you may not believe it, I love you,   
  
I need you here with me. I will wait."  
  
   
  
With those final words he walked away, leaving me to contemplate the   
  
future. I looked to the moon and knew fully well that whatever love he   
  
felt for me had not been tainted in his transformation. He might have   
  
been a vampire, but in his heart, deep inside of him, he could not let   
  
me go. Our souls were and are forever intertwined. The light of the   
  
moon shone down upon me, becoming redder the closer it got to dawn. The   
  
killing moon. That's what Luna had always called this stage of the   
  
moon before dawn. She said the red tint to it was a sign of the night   
  
dying. Her words had never made sense to me as they did at that moment.  
  
   
  
"This is the killing moon," I mused to myself, "It's killing my soul."  
  
   
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
"Give it up Usako!" He roared as he punched at me again.  
  
   
  
"NO!" I cried in anguish. My love was fighting with me, not only   
  
verbally but physically as well. It was a few weeks after our first   
  
encounter in his new form. He had grown more and more tired of me refusing   
  
him. I think he had become most impatient with me.   
  
   
  
"I need you!" He cried as he ran at me and shoved me painfully against   
  
a wall.  
  
   
  
"I will not become what you are!" I cried as I viciously pushed him   
  
off of me. Even in my transformed state as Sailor Moon, he was almost   
  
too strong for me. It probably didn't help that I refused to use my   
  
powers on him. I wasn't willing to kill him yet.   
  
   
  
"I can't do this to you!" He roared as he gripped his head in pain. "I   
  
can't force you to do this! Don't you understand that you need to be   
  
willing to give your soul over to this?"  
  
   
  
"Did you Mamoru? Did you give your soul willingly to whomever or   
  
whatever turned you into this?" I breathed harshly as anger filled me. I   
  
was angry with the possibility that he might have chosen to live this   
  
way. That he could have harbored and hidden an evil within himself that I   
  
had been unable to detect.  
  
   
  
"Yes. But only after I was near death," he sat on the ground looking   
  
at me, his eyes begging me to understand. "Don't you understand Usako?   
  
I didn't want this until the bitter end. Until the possibility that I   
  
might never see you again was almost completely tangible. He said to   
  
me 'You must choose this of your own free will. You must say yes to   
  
me.' And I did. I cannot use the same tactics with you as he did with   
  
me, but I want you to be with me Usako! I did this for you, I changed   
  
myself into this horrid being so that I wouldn't miss one minute of my   
  
life with you!"  
  
   
  
"Mamoru!" I cried as I threw my arms around him, hugging him to me.  
  
   
  
Under blue moon I saw you  
  
So soon you'll take me  
  
Up in your arms, too late to beg you   
  
Or cancel it though I know it must be   
  
The killing time  
  
Unwillingly mine  
  
   
  
He held me for some time. I think just the feeling of having me in his   
  
arms again was a comfort to him.   
  
   
  
"Usako?"  
  
   
  
"Hmm?" I murmured.  
  
   
  
"My life is yours to take."  
  
   
  
I shuddered as he spoke. I knew what it had finally come down to. It   
  
was time to chose. Allow him to live on in his suffering or end it the   
  
only way I could. I looked up at the moon, only to realize that it was   
  
blood red. It was impossible for it to be dawn already though, it was   
  
only around midnight.   
  
   
  
"Look at the moon Mamo-chan."  
  
   
  
"It's blood red, love." He stated, not the least perturbed.  
  
   
  
"I've told you about the killing moon haven't I?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, Luna says it's the time for cleansing the night of evil."  
  
   
  
I nodded my head as I spoke, "She does say that."  
  
   
  
"Is it time then love?" He asked, his voice shaking lightly.  
  
   
  
"Yes Mamo-chan, it is." I kissed him tenderly as I moved to kneel   
  
before him. He followed suit and knelt before me. As we faced each other   
  
under the moon light, I knew the time had come. The time was mine,   
  
whether I wanted it or not. He reached into his coat pocket and   
  
withdrew a blade which he handed to me.  
  
   
  
"From what he told me, this is the only thing that will kill me. You   
  
have to make sure you get my heart and there after slit my throat to   
  
ensure that this blood has stopped flowing through me."  
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
Fate had played a cruel joke on us. Our lives were not supposed to be   
  
this way. We were supposed to live together and rule the earth in the   
  
future. I took the blade and watched the blood red moon glint off of   
  
it.  
  
   
  
"Close your eyes love." I said as I kissed him softly. He obliged me   
  
and squeezed his eyes shut, wiling his body to relax in order to accept   
  
the coming attack. I wanted him to be ready for what was to come, I   
  
wanted to make it as quick for him as possible. I didn't want him to   
  
know what happened.  
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
I felt the blade piercing the delicate flesh and I gasped with how   
  
easily it moved through the neck area.  
  
   
  
"Usako?" he whispered.  
  
   
  
"Yes my love?" I responded teary eyed.  
  
   
  
"What have you done?"  
  
   
  
"Nothing that I didn't do of my own free will," I responded as I pulled   
  
him to me.  
  
   
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
"Usa, no!" He cried, "I can't do this, I just can't."  
  
   
  
"Shhh, love, it'll all be over soon, you'll see." I soothed as I held   
  
him to me.  
  
   
  
"But I can't, I won't let you go," he said softly as he succumbed.  
  
   
  
"You'll have me always," I responded. The first gentle pressure of his   
  
lips on my neck alerted me to the fact that he had taken my offer. He   
  
drank from me like a man starved. I was in sheer bliss. I couldn't   
  
feel anything anymore. Nothing but the gentle pressure of his lips on my   
  
neck.   
  
   
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give your...self to him  
  
   
  
"Usa, drink," he commanded as he offered me his wrist. I delicately   
  
placed my lips on his wrist and drank the sweet life-giving blood he   
  
offered me. "You're mine now, for always love."  
  
   
  
I never thought that I would give myself over to him so completely.   
  
It's amazing what love can do to you. We are the same now. My friends   
  
don't understand it and quite frankly, neither do I. When he handed me   
  
the knife, I had every intention of killing him, but as the blade   
  
pierced my own flesh, I knew I was doing the right thing. I was siding with   
  
my love, my life, my soul.   
  
   
  
A funny thing happened as we completed the process of transforming me.   
  
I never turned to the darker place that he had. Perhaps the moon   
  
protected me from that because I belong to it. Whatever the case, having   
  
me near him returned my Mamoru into the same loving, caring being that   
  
he had always been. The killing moon doesn't scare me anymore. It's no   
  
longer a symbol of death to me, it's a symbol of the new life I have   
  
chosen to lead. My love and I rule the night, and perhaps that's how it   
  
was always meant to be. After all, I came from the moon, why not allow   
  
it to give me a new life here and now under it?  
  
   
  
   
  
Fate  
  
Up against your will  
  
Through the thick and thin  
  
He will wait until  
  
You give yourself to him  
  
   
  
"Do you regret this?" He asked me many years later as we lay under the   
  
stars after making love.  
  
   
  
"How could I? I'm with you."  
  
   
  
"I know, but you gave up so much. I sometimes wish that you had just   
  
killed me that night."  
  
   
  
"You know that I couldn't have. The only way for it to end was for me   
  
to give you my life just as you had given me yours." I said as I   
  
nestled in his arms, enjoying him and the night that surrounded us in our   
  
garden.  
  
   
  
"I can't help but miss our lives before this," he said pensively.  
  
   
  
"I know, but we both did what we had to."  
  
   
  
"You didn't have to do this Usa, you could have lived your life. You   
  
could have taken mine and lived yours. I sometimes regret being selfish   
  
enough to bring you over to this."  
  
   
  
"Love, I did what I wanted. You waited for me to make my decision, and   
  
I did. It just wasn't the decision you thought it would be. We are   
  
here now because I gave you my soul. My heart and my soul have always   
  
been yours, to have separated them would have been a greater crime."  
  
   
  
"I love you Usa, nothing will ever change that. Not even death."  
  
   
  
"We are going to live forever Mamoru. We'll never have to worry about   
  
being apart again."  
  
   
  
It was true, we'd never have to worry about our lives being separated   
  
again. The only question that plagued my mind was if we would make it   
  
through eternity like this. It really didn't seem to matter so long as   
  
I had him with me. Together, we would always be unstoppable.  
  
~End~  
  
All comments and other such things can be sent to rhiannon_1998@yahoo.com 


End file.
